64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Casper the Chameleon
Casper has the ability to camouflage, but doesn't follow his grandfather's advice. What he did is use camouflaging of mischief, which led him into danger despite his warning. Summary Main Zoo Lucy hands out a drawing which has the pictures of her neighbours. After mentioning, we hear a voice coming out from a branch. The voice reveals to be Casper who does camouflage. Plot Casper lives in the jungle by catching dragonflies. His granddad teaches him how to use camouflage by changing colours. However, Casper gets warned for misusing the camouflaging skills. As Herbert is trying to eat a watermelon, we see Casper who has camouflaged into a watermelon. He soon got tired and is very angry with the naughty mischief maker. At the savannah, Audrey is nesting with her eggs. She decides to go to the water hole for a drink. The fake egg that was rolling down the hill reveals to be Casper. Audrey got very angry with him. Back at the jungle, Doris is playing jump rope and Toby is watching him. He thinks he sees another turtle that is sitting on a log. The impostor reveals to be Casper who is trying to be a turtle. The tree trunk begins to move after making another mischief. Back at the jungle, Audrey and Herbert are having a conversation with Granddad about Casper being a naughty son. Doris arrived in the jungle. She reveals Toby and Casper are in danger and the two are about to fall off a waterfall. There, the two see Seamus flying in the sky. Casper had to flash red, as the stork could not hear anyone asking for help. Seamus had to fly towards Toby and Casper in danger. Casper was almost punished for ignoring warnings from Granddad. Casper realizes his mistake about causing mischief across the environment. He ends up changing colours for fun. Moral Ending Lucy asked Casper to change colour for her. He agrees to change some colours. She also gives him a drawing for him to see. Casper can't see anything on the drawing, because Lucy thought it was him in the snow. First Appearances * Casper the Chameleon * Granddad Chameleon Gallery Ep 39 2.jpg Ep 39 3.jpg Ep 39 4.jpg Ep 39 5.jpg Ep 39 6.jpg Ep 39 7.jpg Ep 39 8.jpg Ep 39 9.jpg Ep 39 10.jpg Ep 39 11.jpg Ep 39 12.jpg Ep 39 13.jpg Ep 39 14.jpg Ep 39 15.jpg Ep 39 16.jpg Ep 39 17.jpg Ep 39 18.jpg Ep 39 19.jpg Ep 39 20.jpg Ep 39 21.jpg Ep 39 22.jpg Ep 39 23.jpg Ep 39 24.jpg Ep 39 25.jpg Ep 39 26.jpg Ep 39 27.jpg Ep 39 28.jpg Ep 39 29.jpg Ep 39 30.jpg Casper.jpg Ep 39 31.jpg|"No, It's not brilliant Casper! And I don't think you're funny at all!" ~ Herbert Ep 39 32.jpg Ep 39 33.jpg Audrey.jpg Ep 39 34.jpg Ep 39 35.jpg Ep 39 36.jpg Ep 39 37.jpg Ep 39 38.jpg Ep 39 39.jpg Ep 39 40.jpg Ep 39 41.jpg Ep 39 42.jpg Ep 39 43.jpg Ep 39 44.jpg Ep 39 45.jpg Ep 39 46.jpg Toby.jpg Ep 39 47.jpg Ep 39 48.jpg Ep 39 49.jpg Ep 39 50.jpg Ep 39 51.jpg Ep 39 52.jpg Ep 39 53.jpg Ep 39 54.jpg Ep 39 55.jpg Ep 39 56.jpg Ep 39 57.jpg Ep 39 58.jpg Ep 39 59.jpg Ep 39 60.jpg Ep 39 61.jpg Ep 39 62.jpg Ep 39 63.jpg Ep 39 64.jpg Ep 39 65.jpg Ep 39 66.jpg Ep 39 67.jpg Ep 39 68.jpg Ep 39 69.jpg Ep 39 70.jpg Ep 39 71.jpg Ep 39 72.jpg Seamus.jpg Ep 39 73.jpg Ep 39 74.jpg Ep 39 75.jpg Ep 39 76.jpg Ep 39 77.jpg Ep 39 78.jpg Ep 39 79.jpg Ep 39 80.jpg Ep 39 81.jpg Ep 39 82.jpg Ep 39 83.jpg Ep 39 84.jpg Ep 39 85.jpg Ep 39 86.jpg Ep 39 87.jpg Ep 39 88.jpg Ep 39 89.jpg Ep 39 90.jpg Ep 39 91.jpg Ep 39 92.jpg Ep 39 93.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first time Seamus rescued an animal. * This episode is somewhat very similar to the Wild Kratts episode "Chameleon on Target". Both episodes show the story protagonists that are in danger. * This episodes animation style slightly differs from the rest of the episodes before the Adobe Flash reboot. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Casper told the story